


The Beginning of The End

by Dark_Cait



Series: The life of Darcy [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Surprises, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cait/pseuds/Dark_Cait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Tony have a wonderful relationship until Tony meets the parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. None of the characters or situations that are recognizable are mine. I just borrowed them. all mistakes are mine.

Tony and Darcy had sat down to a nice candle lit dinner when Loki popped in and grabbed Darcy.  
When Tony finally pulled himself from his stupor the first person he called was Loki's brother, Thor.  
"I am sorry man of iron, but right now there is a family issue between myself, my husband and our daughter," Thor shouted into the phone, before hanging up on Tony altogether. 

Tony walked back to avengers tower with his hands in his pocket, hand fisted around the ring he was going to give to Darcy that night, if only Thor would have listened.

When Tony got to the communal floor he heard Darcy yelling, Loki screaming and Thor laughing.

"What do you mean you forbid me, you can't do that," he heard Darcy scream at someone. "Oh, just watch me Darlene," Loki screamed back at her.  
"I told you, mom, it's Darcy now. Legally changed when I came here for school," Darcy whined. Tony chuckled as, in his mind's eye, he could see Darcy stomp her foot, her face flushing with annoyance. 

Tony tried to sneak by, but alas luck was not on his side. "You!" Loki screamed as Tony tried to run and Loki grabbed him. "How dare you defile my baby, you...you, I can't even think of word for you!"   
"Mom, he doesn't know yet," she whined again. "What do you mean, my little princess?" Thor asked.   
"Wait, 'little princess'? What are you three talking about?" Tony coughed out in his surprise. 

Darcy sighed as she looked at Tony. "Anthony, meet my parents, Loki and Thor Odinson." Darcy hung her head, waiting for Tony to leave. Tony, even surprising himself, walked towards Darcy, instead of away from her.   
"Sweetheart, No matter who your parents are, i will always love you. In fact," Tony dug out the little black box, "I was hoping to make you a more permanent fixture in my life." Tony smirked at her holding out the box and it's contents for Darcy's perusal.   
"Are you proposing Mr 'I'd-never-get-married-in-a-million-years'? Because I've got to say, you're insane to still want to marry me after meeting my mom." Darcy said as she made grabby hands at the box. Tony opened it and slipped the ring on her finger.  
"I'd be more insane to let you go, De," Tony whispered as he pulled her into a deep hungry kiss. The only thing that pulled them apart was the deep clearing of a throat and the tap of a leather boot against marble.   
"As touching as this scene is, I am not finished talking to you Darlene Thorsdottir, and I haven't even began with you, man of iron," Loki spat as he stalked over to the Happy couple.

And that's how Tony Stark met the parents and nabbed himself a fiance in the same night. The rest is a story for later.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be turned into a series. You just have to suffer thru some quiet months while I write and think ☺☺


End file.
